Angelus
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Mi vida termino y el "No era un angel era un hombre que todavia sabia soñar" y por alguna razon le crei y supe que todo iba a estar bien. Esme Pov de su transformacion y de el inicio de su nueva vida.


**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**One Shoot de la transformacion de Esme.**

**Inspirado en la cansion del Cuervo de Poe "Angelus".  
**

**

* * *

**

**Esme Pov**

La vida se estaba complicando demaciado y hay veces que simplemente uno ya no puede con las cosas, no es pecado no tener la fortaleza necesaria para superar algun obstaculo y es que simplemente no me parece justo que la vida termine para el inocente.

La vida ya deberia de ser facil, he superado bastantes cosas ya, un amor no correspondido, un matrimonio arreglado y ¿ahora esto? ya es tiempo de que las cosas sean faciles ya es tiempo de ser feliz ya no quiero sufrir.

Suspire por ultima vez, senti en mi paladar el aire salado del mar y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance, hacia el infinito, hacia la felicidad.

Por un momento senti que volaba, senti libertad plena senti como mi alma crecia hasta el cielo y se perdia con el Sol. Senti como todos los problemas de mi vida dejaban de tener importancia, me di cuenta de que me encaminaba a un lugar mejor. Y entonces lo senti primero un golpe demaciado fuerte como para describierlo en palabras y me di cuenta de que me habia desquebrajado como mi muñeca de pocelana al chocar contra el piso luego fue el agua fria que entraba en mis pulmones y me jalaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles al principio cada tiron dolia de manera exorbitante pero despues deje de preocuparme por el dolor y me deje llevar hacia la oscuridad.

Voces extrañas se oian a la distancia, decian palabras que llegaban a mis oidos como suaves murmullos, uno de ellos me saco del agua.

-Corta sus ropas mojadas o morira de frio- dijo uno, pero no era agua lo que escurria de mi vestido, era mi vida, mi vida se escurria de mi cuerpo cayendo hacia la arena y despues perdiendose en ella. Despues de eso no escuche nada solo el infinito silencio y el dolor incesante.

-No te preocupes, estaras bien- dijo un angel rompiendo el silencio y calmando el dolor.

-Te prometo que todo estara bien- repetia el angel una y otra vez y luego un nuevo dolor se apodero de mi era aun mas insoportable que el anterior, esta nueva sensacion quemaba todo mi ser, desde mi corazon hasta las puntas de mis pies, no dejaba lugar al frio del agua salada mi cuerpo se quemaba, me estaban quemando viva.

Despues de una eternidad de dolor escuche una nueva voz

-Pronto terminara, puedo escuchar lo que ella piensa y el dolor ha disminuido-

si no hubiera sido por el angel no me habria dado cuenta de que el dolor estaba disminuyendo.

-Crei que no lo lograria, fue directamente a la morgue pero su corazon aun latia- dijo un angel explicandose al otro

-Lo se, papa, no tienes por que preocuparte, no debes explicarme nada- respondio

Uno de los angeles, el de la voz mas bella iba a decir algo cuando el otro solto una suave carcajada

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto el angel que el otro le llamaba papa

-Nada malo, es solo que penso algo interesante- ¿acaso escucho lo que yo...?

Abri los ojos de golpe para encontrarme en una habitacion llena de luz y dos hombres muy parecidos mirandome

-¿Como te encuentras?- pregunto inmediatamente uno, el debia ser mi angel

-¿Son angeles?- pregunte

-No, no lo somos- respondio el del cabello castaño mire fijamente al rubio que me parecia tan familiar, mire su rostro palido pero no lo pude recordar

-Esme, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen ¿Me recuerdas?- Dijo pero yo no pude articular ninguna palabra para responderle

-No te preocupes ahora todo estara bien- añadio con una sonrisa en sus labios y por alguna razon le crei y supe que las cosas serian simples de ahora en adelante.

Despues me explico que no eran angeles sino vampiros y que ahora yo tambien lo era.

Pero para mi el no era un vampiro y no era un angel solo era un hombre que todavia sabia soñar.

* * *

**N/F: Espero haber cumplido con las espectativas que tenian al entrar a leer esta historia [si es que tenian alguna]  
**

**todos sus comentarios dejenlos en un review que son gratis y hacen feliz a esta escritora.**

**Gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
